


Control

by khazadspoon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking, just smut no plot or point whatsoever, sub!Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: At first, it was hard. He had never loved a man before, had never been intimate with a man beyond fumbling in the dark on ships or behind closed doors where no one would recognise him. But with Thomas - he began to see parts of himself that had been hidden before, began to know his own desires not as sinful or base but as aspects of what made him an individual. Thomas encouraged him to explore his wants and needs, to leave no stone unturned, and it made him feel free in a way he had never felt before.One such desire was to have control. But not only to control. He wanted to grab and bite and bruise, to punish someone until they cried out his name in pleasure and pain combined.





	Control

There was an infinite gentleness within Thomas. It was one of the things Miranda loved about him the most, how he would gently encourage stray cats into the scullery and feed them, how he always gave funds to charities and as much money as he had on his person to the children and women he saw on the street. He never turned away from the ugly realities of London. He saw the darkness in the city, in the  _ world _ , and made it his business to illuminate that darkness. 

He was also uncannily able to shine that light into people. He didn’t shy away from people who were angry or damaged. 

And  _ that  _ was what James loved about him. 

At first, it was hard. He had never loved a man before, had never been intimate with a man beyond fumbling in the dark on ships or behind closed doors where no one would recognise him. But with  _ Thomas -  _ he began to see parts of himself that had been hidden before, began to know his own desires not as sinful or base but as aspects of what made him an individual. Thomas encouraged him to explore his wants and needs, to leave no stone unturned, and it made him feel free in a way he had never felt before. 

One such desire was to have control. But not only to control. He wanted to grab and bite and bruise, to punish someone until they cried out his name in pleasure and pain combined. 

When he told Thomas this, the man had tapped his lip with one long finger and hummed under his breath. James had watched nervously as Thomas rose from his seat and walked around the desk to kneel between James’ thighs. He held his hands behind his back and kept his gaze down at the floor even as he whispered. 

“Take me, then. Punish me, control me, make me  _ yours _ .”

Thomas looked up as James touched his cheek, and the look on his face made James’ heart race and his cock throb painfully in his breeches. His eyes were lidded, a blush rising high on his cheeks and his lips wet from where he had licked them with his tongue. He looked gentle and soft and small between James’ knees. 

James swallowed, his chest pounding as he pressed his thumb to Thomas’ lips. “You’d let me hurt you?” He asked. Thomas parted his lips and sucked James’ thumb into his mouth. He nodded and looked up at James with dark eyes. “You’d let me take you like a dog takes a bitch in heat?”

In answer, Thomas whined and sucked hard on the thumb, his hips rocking into nothing. He unclasped his hands and palmed his own crotch with a wanton sound. James clapped a hand across Thomas’ cheek, not too hard, and watched in dark satisfaction as Thomas’ eyes went wide with shock. 

“You don’t get to touch that. It’s  _ mine _ ,” he hissed, gasping Thomas’ chin and tilting his face up. “Understood,  _ boy?” _

Thomas nodded obediently and clasped his hands behind his back once more. 

“Address me properly,” James chided him, hand squeezing Thomas’ chin tighter. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Thomas gasped, “yes  _ sir _ .”

James fumbled with the front of his breeches, pushed the placard down and freed his cock with a groan. He saw Thomas’ mouth drop open and threaded his fingers through the soft blond hair, tugging Thomas’ mouth closer to his cock. 

“Suck,” he ordered. And Thomas did. He relaxed his throat, took steady breaths through his nose and moaned softly around the hard length in his mouth as he bobbed his head. 

James tried to be gentle, to show Thomas the reverence he deserved, but the heat of his mouth and the submission Thomas was showing him… He thrust up into his lover's mouth, growls falling from his lips that made him sound like some wild animal as his hips bucked. Thomas sucked him eagerly and kept his eyes closed as though sinking into the action was all he had ever wanted. It made the heat in James’ belly grow hotter, more intense. 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” he gasped, grasping Thomas’ hair and thrusting into his mouth with a few deep, fast motions. “I’m gonna fuck you, take you hard like a whore and put you away wet. You want that?”

Thomas whimpered around the cock in his mouth, his shoulders shaking as he took James into his throat and his nose brushed against the hair on James’ groin. He gagged and pulled up with a gasp, drool on his chin as he looked up at James hungrily. 

“Stand up, breeches down, and lean over the desk,” James said in a low voice. He watched as Thomas rose on shaky legs, unfastened and pulled his breeches off, and pushed objects aside to lay chest down over the desk. His backside was pale and round, small dimples and a freckle the only things marring the surface. James ran his hand over one pale globe and squeezed. 

He slapped once, watched Thomas’ arse bounce and heard the low groan the man let out. 

“You want  _ this  _ too?” He asked, slapping again and feeling his cock twitch at the harsh sound. 

Thomas nodded frantically. “ _ Please _ , sir, yes!”

James brought his hand down hard. He drank in Thomas’ sharp cry with a dark and reckless joy, the joy increasing with each spank and gasp. He continued, briefly checking to see if Thomas was  _ truly  _ alright after a while, and marvelled at how pink the man's arse became. Thomas cried out for him beautifully, making his own count and arching his backside up into the slaps as each one came. He looked up and over his shoulder at James, mouth open and eyes dark, his cheeks as red as his arse and it was  _ beautiful.  _

The dark thing in James he had tried so hard to restrain and destroy purred happily at the sight. He stopped the spanking and drew Thomas up, let the man lean against his chest as he kissed the delicate skin of his neck. 

“My lord,” he whispered, nipping at Thomas’ neck below the line of his collar. “Take these off, let me see you.”

With shaking hands Thomas took the waistcoat and shirt off, handing them to James who carefully folded the clothes and set them aside. He turned back to Thomas and kissed him, hands moving gently over the man’s chest and sides, reaching down to squeeze the hard length between his thighs. 

“Get yourself ready for me,” James said lowly. 

They didn’t often make love in the study. It was a place of serious work and closer to the servants quarters than Thomas’ bedroom, but they had gotten started enough times to find nothing on hand enough that Thomas had hidden oil in a desk drawer for any unexpected moments of passion. 

He took the oil out, placed the stopper on the desk, and lay over the wood with one knee lifted. He was utterly exposed, his hard prick just as visible as his hole. Thomas set to his task with his usual single-minded determination. He groaned as his fingers stretched the ring of muscle and he searched for the spot that would make it all that much more pleasurable. James watched as his lover thrust back against his own hand, four fingers pressed inside himself, glimmering oil slipping down the insides of his thighs. 

James stepped forward and pulled Thomas’ hand free. He took both of Thomas’ arms and pressed them to the man’s back. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he whispered. Thomas groaned and nodded. 

The feel of thrusting into Thomas was, as it always had been and always would be, beyond any other earthly delight. His very soul warmed at the sensation of being connected with Thomas in  _ every  _ way, his hands shook and his breath came in harsh pants as he thrust his hips and buried himself deeper. He wanted to be consumed, to  _ consume _ . He wanted to be a part of Thomas forever and always. 

He fucked Thomas hard, his hips driving forward with a force he had rarely used with lovers before. The slap of skin on skin joined the sound of their harsh breathing and James lost himself to the desire that had clawed its way up his throat. 

“ _ Mine _ ,” he hissed, grabbing Thomas’ hips hard enough to bruise, “all mine, you’re  _ mine.” _

Thomas gasped and arched his back, one thigh still up on the desk as James fucked into him deeper. “ _ Yes!  _ I’m yours, always yours, James-”

He bit into his own forearm as James struck that sweet spot inside him, his body tensing and tightening almost to the point of pain. James leaned over him and grabbed his shoulders, used the leverage to fuck him harder and faster. He gasped Thomas’ name as the heat in his stomach became a furnace, words of love and desperation and  _ need  _ flowing from his tongue as he fucked into Thomas with all his might. 

Thomas came with a low, rumbling moan of satisfaction, his body shaking as the force of it rocked through him. He tightened around James’ cock and shivered, his voice raspy and rough as he said James’ name. 

The sight of Thomas’ skin, pink and bruised, his shoulders shaking as he heaved air into his lungs… it drove something hot through James’ chest. He pulled out of Thomas in a rush and stroked himself hard, coming in long stripes over the length of Thomas’ back and arse. He rubbed the come into Thomas’ skin and wished that he could mark the man, stain him and make it clear who he belonged to. 

Thomas made a soft sound in his throat and lifted himself up, both feet on the floor as he moved to take James’ mouth in a gentle kiss. Their mouths moved against one another lazily, the urgency of the moment in the past as their blood cooled and their heartbeats slowing to something resembling normal again. 

“Thank you,” James whispered into the space between their lips. 

Thomas laughed and butted their foreheads together. “Don’t be silly - you don’t have to  _ thank  _ me, James.”

But he did. He wanted to thank Thomas for  _ everything.  _ For showing him a new way to think, to feel, for showing him that his wants and desires were something  _ good  _ and not something to be ashamed of. 

Instead of saying all of that and repeating things he had said in so many ways over the past month, he kissed Thomas again. 

“Now, let’s take care of your backside. It’ll be sore for a while.”


End file.
